


Confession

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [BAEKYEOL] [FLUFFY] [FICLET]Baekhyun would discover the best way that love is near, just have the courage





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hii this is my second fanfic in english i hope you're enjoy

 

Baekhyun was nervous. After three years would finally have the courage to declare your love. It was Valentine's Day and hoped that Chanyeol, your best friend, accept your feelings. He put the chocolate in her backpack, folded the blue card, put it in a discreet envelope, and headed to school.

 

♥

 

The class went on normally and Baekhyun felt quite ashamed, so much so that Chanyeol found it odd to see his best friend so quiet and always running away as he approached. However he waited until the break to speak with the other.

When he left for the break, he saw his friend standing, closing the school closet and decided to approach.

“Baekhyun?” touched in your shoulder, watching him turn fast and euphoric.

“Chanyeol… Hi” anwsered ashamed

Chanyeol passed your hands by the brow, cagey “Baekhyun, you alright? You've weird today...

Then Baekhyun, his face redder than a tomato, legs trembling and heart racing, took the chocolate pack from his backpack and a small white envelope. Chanyeol was startled by what he saw.

Baekhyun extended the items to his best friend, with his hands shaking

"Chanyeol. This ... this is for you. "Chanyeol takes the chocolate and the letter to his hand. "Just read when you get home, please," he said.

Chanyeol smiled and saw an embarrassed Baekhyun running across the school, moving away from him. They did not talk during that day and Chanyeol only thought of finding out what was in the envelope.

 

♥

 

Running up the stairs with a smile on his face, Chanyeol picked up the chocolate and the letter and threw the backpack anywhere in the room. He sat on his bed and picked up the chocolate that was small but very tasty enjoyed the chocolate that was wonderful.

He took the white envelope, opened it, and took out the dark blue letter. He unfolded with trembling fingers, after all, he did not know what would have in the letter, and at last he began to read

_"Chanyeol. We have been friends for three years and we do everything together. I'm very happy to have your friendship and I know I can count on you at all times._

_But I did not come to talk about friendship but feelings "_

Chanyeol rises from his bed, paying attention to what he read

_"It was a great friendship, these three years I have served to know that I like you Chanyeol in a romantic way. At first I denied it and wanted to put it aside, but I know I could not, so I let it flow. Now I talk to you, because I can not deal with this feeling_

_I'm not asking you to reciprocate, I just ask that our friendship does not end, because I love to have you around_

_I hope you enjoy the chocolate, i did it for love_

_Baekhyun”_

Chanyeol smiled was happy with Baekhyun's confession. He called his friend and asked him to meet him in the square near his house.

 

♥

 

Chanyeol saw his friend approaching, his face all red and probably wanting to bury himself in the nearest hole, but found him cute and ran close to Baekhyun and hugged him. Baekhyun put his head on his chest, so ashamed to say anything. Chanyeol lifted his face and saw that his eyes were full of tears that worried him.

"Hey, what happened?”

"You ... did you read the letter? He asked awkwardly.

"Yes"

"And will you stop being my friend?"

Chanyeol moved away, saw his friend and smiled "I will"

Baekhyun snorted "Why?"

Chanyeol approached Baekhyun and hugged him "Because i don't want to be your friend, i want to be your boyfriend"

Baekhyun looked at him in surprise.

"I also like you Baek i just never had the courage to talk..." Chanyeol said, ashamed

Then Baekhyun grew bold and stood up, giving him a little kiss. Chanyeol held him tightly and kissed him, making his heart beat fast with a gesture full of emotions.

Knowing that you are in love with your best friend can leave you scared, but also leaves things with a perfect taste of love and both knew how to enjoy this taste of want more than only love could offer.

  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Baek”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Chan”

 


End file.
